


Side to Side

by inumaru13



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Blood and Injury, Denial, F/M, Feels, Hormones, Izaya can't shut up, Kadota needs brain bleach, M/M, Sex Pollen, Shinra is so done, Shizuo has a temper, So much confusion, These two need to bang and shut up, first time smut, these two do bang but Izaya doesn't shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inumaru13/pseuds/inumaru13
Summary: Izaya had been there all day. Izaya had been there all night. And now...Shizuo's got him walking from side to side. Problem is...one side doesn't seem to remember why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to Ariana Grande's song "Side to Side" and all I could think about was Shizuo fucking Izaya senseless all day and all night. But well...I needed my own dose of plot with the porn and of course with these two there's never enough angst so here we go. The oops I thought I...but did I...but I didn't and Izaya is being well...Izaya. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy,
> 
> Inumaru Higurashi

Izaya felt restless. This restless feeling was making him ironically feel more restless as he had no idea why on earth he was feeling restless in the first place. Everything had been going smoothly in terms of his work. He had managed to generate a large amount of income from a small amount of information which had not even that difficult to obtain. Whenever he decided to play a game with his precious humans, his predictions for the outcomes had been correct. Shiki was very happy with the progress and his success on all of his assignments. Namie was out with her darling brother and the stalker girl so his apartment was free of the usual condescending presence. Even his few trips to Ikkebukuro had been relatively peaceful as he managed to avoid Shizu-chan. 

The sound of a nail breaking snapped the red-eyed brunette out of his rambling thoughts as he realized he had been chewing on his pinky nail hard enough he had managed to rip it in half. A small trail of blood was starting to form as his abused finger throbbed in protest at the harsh treatment. Izaya put the finger into his mouth, sucking delicately at the injury while a slow smile formed on his lips. 

“I think it’s about time I paid a visit to Ikkebukuro don’t you think,” Izaya chuckled, licking the last of the blood from his finger, “ne, Shizu-chan?”  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shizuo sneezed. He stared at his hot chocolate in disbelief with his reaction being reflected upon his senior’s face. Tom blinked a few times before clearing his throat.

“Are you feeling alright?” Tom asked slowly. 

Shizuo just stared at his drink as if it would open up and swallow him. The tell tale signs of anger were starting to prick up in the edges of his mind causing the small hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. It had been such a peaceful two months as well. Realizing that he still had not responded to Tom’s question, he hastily looked up, a small blush creeping up on his cheeks in embarrassment.

“Sorry Tom. I was just a little lost in thought.” The blond sighed. “I’m fine. I guess I just might have smelled something bad for a few moments.”

“Something bad…” Tom trailed off when the innocent paper cup was crushed within an inch of its life. 

“It smells like shit. It smells like shit. It smells like shit. It smells like shit. It smells like shit. It smells like shit. It smells like shit. It smells like shit. It smells like shit.” Shizuo’s grip wasn’t lessening and Tom placed a hand on his forehead, looking away when he saw the telltale sign of a flash of fur out of the corner of his eye.

“Well, all the jobs are done for the day so—,“ the dreadlocked man didn’t even get to finish his sentence before the tall, blonde bartender was out of his seat and through the door. 

‘At least he managed to keep it on its hinges.’ Tom smiled slightly and made his own way out the door and back into the streets. A loud shout and the following crash was all he needed to hear to know the rest of his day will be his own to do with how he will.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ikkebukuro somehow always manages to change and yet stay the same all at the same time. For example, all of his usual humans were still busy with their own buzzing business, not paying any mind to the predator amongst them. They were all looking into their phones, giggling with their significant others, or simply existing in their own various states of suspended daily bliss. How utterly boring. 

Izaya jumped onto a traffic stopper, using the hard surface to propel himself up, onto, and around a lamp post. Some of the passersby gave him an odd look but otherwise, ignored his eccentric behavior. He paid them no mind either as his target was a certain blonde, tall bartender with slight anger management issues. It was about lunch time, or in his target’s case, time to take a break and clog his monster arteries with something fatty and utterly devoid of nutrition. Glancing in through the window of a burger joint, Izaya gritted his teeth to find that his prediction had been correct. Why was it that these days he was always right? Even Shizu-chan was proving to be easily predictable and that was not a good sign for the informant. Well, at least an exhausting chase would do his body some good. He had been sitting down an awful lot lately and with the ease of the jobs, he may be getting too comfortable with not having to push his limits to finish his tasks. That's why the monster is always useful for something. Stretching his limbs, he put on his signature skip and sure enough he heard the rings of a doorbell jingle following the subsequent slam.

“Izaaaaaaaaaayaaaa-kun…” came the growled drawl. Red-eyes narrowed and a shark’s smirk pulled at his lips while his leg muscles tensed, preparing for the impending flight.

“Ah, Shizu-chan. I didn’t expect to find you here.” That was a complete lie, his mind growled as 'you found him exactly where you knew he would be.' Well now didn’t he sound like a stalker.

The groaning of the nearby trashcan was all he needed to hear as he left backwards to avoid the heavy projectile.

“I thought I had told you to STAY OUT OF IKKEBUKURO YOU DAMN FLEA!!” The blonde chased after, snagging the pole of the nearest street sign and tearing it from the ground before swinging it at the fleeing informant. 

“Come on now Shizu-chan,” Izaya laughed. “If I did that then who would be here to make sure that the monster goes out for a its daily walk.”

“PISS OFF!” Shiuo roared, taking another swing which Izaya dodged with his usual precision. “YOU SMELL LIKE SHIT!!”

“Now that’s uncalled for Shizu-chan. I just showered.” Izaya laughed as he avoided another swing which would surely have decapitated him otherwise. The ex-bartender was really not holding back anything today. ‘I wonder if you really haven’t missed me even a little bit…Shizu-chan.’ Shaking his head to clear his mind of such a disturbing thought, the brunette barely had enough time to move out of the way when the signature vending machine came flying his way at a breakneck speed. Apparently though, he hadn’t been fast enough as he felt the corner of the machine clip his side, sending him off balance and crashing into an alleyway. 

“Damn it,” Izaya hissed, pressing his hand to side. There was some blood but luckily nothing was broken. That was all the time he wound up having for a self inspection before a fist came flying at his face. Izaya felt his entire world spin as his back slammed into the wall at the end of the alley. ‘Fuck, of course it’s a dead end.’ He grimaced, blinking hard to clear the stars flooding his vision with white. Two arms smashed on either side of his head, bracketing him as an equally hard body pressed itself against his. 

“Well, well,” the deep timber rumbled through the ex-bartender’s body as he inspected his prey. “Looks like I caught myself a stupid, stinky, piece of shit flea.”

Izaya shook the last of the ringing from his head, managing to glance up into the blue tinted glasses of his monster before smirking. A small click was all that was heard before Shizuo was leaping backwards, clutching his chest that was now slowly bleeding through the clean cut through his shirt.

“The clothes Kasuka gave me…,” Shizuo growled, pressing a hand over the wound trying to staunch the blood. The cut would heal in about half an hour but now the freaking flea had ruined another set of his clothes.

Izaya laughed. “I see you “brotherly-love” is still as strong as ever.” Glaring back at his opponent, he raised his signature switch blade to eye-level. “How disgusting.”

The next blow sent a massive hole into the wall behind the brunette’s head, missing him by mere millimeters. Izaya quickly darted to the side as the building groaned in protest at the abuse, it’s foundation shaking violently at such a rough treatment. Screaming was heard from upstairs, probably prospective tenants wondering if it had been an earthquake that just hit them. Izaya laughed to himself at the thought of Shizuo being a natural disaster. No, there was nothing natural about the man in front of him, panting harshly in the midst of the cloud of blown apart rubble and brick dust.

“Come now Shizu-chan. How can you miss at pointblank range?” The blonde did not reply. He just stood, panting, hunched over with both of his ridiculously strong arms dangling uselessly at his sides. 

Izaya hissed inwardly. This was not usual behavior. He approached but the blond hair hung over the blue glasses of his opponent, obscuring the sight of his expression.

“Ne, Shizu-chan.” He stopped right in front of the beast, taking a deep shuddering breath when his mind screamed that placing his body once again between a wall and something that will most likely kill him in the next thirty seconds was not at all in line with his usual intelligent thought processes. Yes, he has long since resigned himself to the fact that his sense of self preservation was very skewed. Still, Shizuo did not respond beyond a slight twitch of his eyebrow. 

“I’m right here Shizu-chan.” Izaya opened his arms wide, switchblade falling away harmlessly to his side, waiting for the oncoming blow. Still nothing came, save for the harsh pants of the opposing party. Well, this was starting to get irritating. 

“Come on you monster,” Izaya cackled, raising his blade and lunging. “I’m right here.” All he was able to land was a slash on the blonde’s cheek before he felt one hand wrap around his neck and the other shove straight into his chest, effectively pinning him like a butterfly to the wall.

“Now that’s more like it,” the brunette coughed, struggling to regain his breath. “So—“ was all he got out before a pair of lips smashed against his, effectively silencing him. 

Izaya felt his brain short circuit. What the hell? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! Those lips backed off for only a few seconds before once again crashing into his. It hurt. There was no skill, no finesse, just sheer pressure and force. If he had been in the right state of mind, Izaya would be laughing about the irony of how well this manner of kissing suited the Beast of Ikkebukuro.

“Shi—!!” Izaya opened his mouth to protest only to be cut off as the other party took advantage of the opening to shove their tongue down his throat. Oh…well, maybe he wasn’t completely lacking in technique. The tongue was hesitant and shy in it’s exploration at first but quickly gained momentum and confidence as the kiss continued. Crimson eyes found themselves closing as the next swipe of tongue across the roof of his mouth ripped a moan from him. He felt the rumble of a growl through the other’s body as Shizuo pressed himself fully against the informant, drawing up a knee in between shorter man’s legs and rocking slowly as the other moaned back into the kiss. 

The kiss broke leaving Izaya bleary and gasping for air. He was losing his mind. Whatever the hell was going on he didn’t even care anymore. The delicious pressure against his now rock hard cock—wait, when the hell had that happened—drew another moan from him and suddenly, it felt as if his entire body was being suffocated by the clothes he was wearing. Judging by the bulge pressed against his thigh, he can more than accurately assume that his opponent wasn’t in a much better state.

“Shi-Shizu-chan,” Izaya moaned, hands reaching up to desperately cling to the shoulders of the taller blonde when he felt his knees give out at another pleasure inducing rock. The responding growl and lip-lock sent him whimpering as the vibrations traveled through the blonde’s body right onto his cock. If he didn’t get his pants off right now, he can swear on whichever god happened to be present at the moment that his dick was going to tear a hole right through them. As if being able to read his thoughts, long clumsy fingers drew down to his belt, trying to undo the buckle. Each failed unbuckling made the small vein on Shizuo’s temple twitch in anger until the only warning Izaya had before he heard the fabric rip, was a full fisted grip upon the waist of his pants before they were being thrown to the ground in tatters. 

“HEY!” Izaya shouted, tearing himself away from the kiss only to almost come when the same rough hand that just decimated his pants gripped his member and stroked. Oh, god. He felt his jaw drop open and head fall back as the large hand continued to squeeze, stroke, and tease his cock. Izaya was sure that had it not been for the other hand that still held his neck in a vice grip and the knee between his legs, he would have long since crumpled to floor. When a thumb teased his slit with the same shy hesitancy the kiss had begun with, the brunette lost it. With a long drawn out moan, he felt himself reach completion, shooting sticky white streams of pleasure between the two of them, some landing on his stomach and most of it onto the hands of Shizuo himself.

Izaya hung limply panting, head spinning both from the hit he took and the come down of the pleasure high he had just experienced at the hands of his mortal enemy. Through half lidded eyes, he watched as Shizuo pulled his now wet hand towards his face before giving it a cautious sniff. Izaya managed a weak chuckle at that. Really, was this a man or a dog? The chuckle didn’t last long as he felt a shudder shoot through his body when Shizuo’s eyes finally locked onto his for the first time since this whole…”ordeal” began. The usually rich molasses colors were blown black with lust until the brown was nothing more than pin-prick edges separating the sea of a dark pupil from the consuming white ocean of his retina. 

The wet hand reached down between his legs, and Izaya jerked. 

“H-Hey, Shizu-chan…what are you doing?” The informant shifted nervously but the resulting growl and a quick press of the hand around his neck silenced him once more. His eyes widened. He felt a finger circling his entrance.

“Shizu-chan, seriously that’s enough, that’s—Ah!” The first finger breached his entrance with ease as his cum on Shizuo’s hand made for somewhat adequate lubrication. A second finger was added in rapid succession sending the raven-haired man clawing up the wall. In and out they thrust while the blond watched in awe as his digits were swallowed to the knuckles. A couple more thrusts and Izaya felt pure pleasure course through his veins when they hit that spot. His loud moan was only encouragement as that thrust was followed by several more in quick succession, each one nailing his prostate, ripping long moans from his throat as he felt himself harden again. Suddenly, the fingers were ripped away, leaving him reeling and mewling at the emptiness. 

A quick clink and an unzip left Izaya staring at Shizuo in all his glory. And oh boy, was that glory. The size and the girth were on full display as the straining arousal throbbed in the air. It had his mouth and eyes watering at the sight for two completely different reasons. 

All too soon he felt the blunt end of it nudging at his entrance and then the pressure as it demanded entry.

“Ah—Ah—Shizu—Ah—it’s too—,” Izaya was moaning, squirming, trying to escape the unrelenting pressure. Shizuo growled and with his usual finesse gave one powerful push and found himself half buried in the delirious warmth of the quaking body in front of him. Izaya opened his mouth in a silent scream while Shizuo let out a guttural moan. It was so tight and so damn hot. 

Dropping his hand from his opponent’s throat in favor of grasping their slim hips, Shizuo thrust home, moaning as he felt the tight heat swallow him to the hilt.

“AH!!” Izaya shouted, having no choice but to throw his body forward, arms wrapping around the blonde’s broad shoulders as he felt himself be filled. He was so full. Tears pricked into the corner of his eyes at the burning pain of the intrusion, but still he clung to the solid presence in front of him. Both parties stilled, gasping for breath as one tried to overcome the painful sensation of being filled to the core while the other relished the exquisite heat surrounding his member. Nuzzling forward to tap Izaya’s forehead, red met the blown apart brown as their lips connected into a slow kiss. Shizuo took advantage of the distraction to pull out a little and press a slow trust into the pale, slender body. The lazy moan followed with a hiss of pain that filled his mouth encouraged him to continue. Small, slow thrusts followed in rapid succession until the hisses disappeared and the moans became longer and louder. Finally, Izaya ripped himself away from the kiss, earning an unhappy snarl from Shizuo, before the red eyes glinted and a flash of metal met his eyes. THAT DAMN SWITCH BLADE!! Another slash across his cheek sent Shizuo into a rage fueled thrust that tore a shout from the smirking informant. Shizuo froze.

“Why have you stopped Shizu-chan?” Izaya gasped, looking down at him with his head thrown back, eyes half rolled from the painful pleasure coursing through his veins. “Didn’t I tell you to always come at me like you meant to kill me?”

Izaya leaned forward and in a flash, buried the switchblade into the blonde’s shoulder before grabbing Shizuo’s face in both hands and spitting, “Fuck me Shizu-chan. Fuck me and show me just how much of a beast you are inside and out.”

Shizuo saw red. He felt himself pull out of the informant’s body, turning the fragile frame around, smashing it into the wall, and thrusting balls deep into him with one singular thrust. The scream that answered him only pushed him to pull out once more and slam back in. More screams, more whimpers, and finally moans; Shizuo kept both of his hands firmly gripped on the slender hips and pounded into the body beneath his mercilessly. The heat, the delicious heat that swallowed him left his mind spinning and all he could think of was that he needed more, needed more, needed more. 

Need to go deeper. Needed to go faster. Needed to go harder. 

The harder he pulled those hips to him, the harder they came back as Izaya was now lost in his own world of ecstasy, fucking himself back in rhythm with Shizuo’s unrelenting pace. The loud sound of skin slapping skin filled the alleyway to complete the symphony with Izaya’s moans and Shizuo’s grunts. 

Suddenly, he felt the flea's entire body tense and the muscles around him clamped down harshly, pushing him over the edge as he gave into a few more harsh thrusts before pumping his pleasure deep into the unresisting body of his mortal enemy. Pulling out, Shizuo watched passively as the pale, slender form crumpled boneless to the floor. Looking on the wall, Shizuo noted that there were cum streaks on the bricks while both parties panted into the slightly polluted air, coming down from their respective pleasure highs. So the flea had finished. 

Silence ensued until Izaya made the first move as he picked himself up to sit up and leaning against the destroyed wall. wincing when he felt sticky liquid make its way down between his thighs. In terms of meeting things that were completely unpredictable, this went down in his books as the biggest what the hell moment he has had in a long time. 

“Such brute force Shizu-chan,” Izaya sing-songed, wincing slightly at the hoarse sound of his voice. The blond in question flinched violently, shaking his head, sending his blonde locks flying everywhere. Rich brown eyes focused onto his ruby ones and Izaya suddenly gained a cold, sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. Those eyes were filled with confusion. 

“Shizu-chan?” Izaya pressed, cursing at how gently his voice had sounded just now. The blonde ex-bartender was trembling, staring at him in disbelief, so much so that it was making him uncomfortable. Izaya pulled his knees up to his chest, wincing again when he felt more liquid slip out and down his thighs. Apparently that had been a wrong move as he watched those confusion ridden orbs fill instead with horror. Shizuo looked down to his still open pants and Izaya’s therefore lack of pants before looking to his hands. Then he collapsed.

“SHIZU-CHAN!!” Izaya shot up, only to let out a hiss of pain as his entire backside protested at the movement. At the sound of the hiss Shizuo’s head snapped up. The blonde took one look at Izaya’s grimaced face before tucking himself into his pants with shaking fingers, standing back up onto two impossibly long, wobbly legs, and pelted out of the alleyway. 

The informant on the other hand, could only sit and blink at the empty spot that had once held his mortal enemy slash the mortal enemy whom he had just had pretty decent sex with.

What the fuck just happened? 

Well besides the fact that he had just fucked the beast and it had been mind-blowingly amazing. One moment it was the heat and battle and then next…Izaya shuddered at the memory of the thick, hot member filling him until he felt as if his whole body was being melted down to the core. Damn, he was getting half hard again just thinking about it and he couldn’t even move the lower half of his body yet. 

“Well I can’t sit in a filthy alleyway half naked all day.” Izaya sighed to the wall before heaving himself up to stand. Taking one sluggish step at a time, he made the journey to reach to where his torn pants had been haphazardly discarded. Chuckling, the ruby-eyed brunette began gingerly wiggling himself in one leg at a time. 

“Well done Shizu-chan. You managed to control that monster inside of you well enough that you only tore the seams down sides of the legs rather than leaving me to figure out how to walk around Ikkebukuro half-naked.” The chuckles died when he saw the ribbons his belt was in. Damn, that was a pretty expensive belt too. Ah well. The brunette began to chew on his lip as he finished arranging the rest of his clothes to something presentable for his lovely humans as his mind began to spin in circles over the same thoughts. 

Something about Shizu-chan just didn’t feel right. Those eyes, so filled with horror, so filled with confusion burned themselves into his mental vision. Those were definitely two emotions that should not be associated with having a round of the best sex of your life. Well…having a round of the best sex…maybe in Shizu-chan’s case the only sex of his life, with your supposed mortal enemy could cause some of them. 

Either way, first things first was to get back home and take a long, hot shower. 

Tapping his feet on the ground and gritting his teeth, Izaya skipped his way back to the train station. At least that restless feeling had been somewhat scratched. 

‘Always so useful Shizu-chan.’ Izaya hummed.


End file.
